Anime Corner
by ChinaWithAWok
Summary: A talk show with anime characters, America and China from Hetalia are the hosts. Fail summary is fail... And I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGAS referred to or with characters featured in this story. And I don't own Bleach either. Just saying.


Anime Corner with America and China

America: HEY YOU GAIZ!

China: This is anime corner with America and China aru. Where we talk to and question our fellow anime characters aru! *mumbles* and possibly even dare them to do slightly embarrassing things aru….

America: Austria! *"Even though he's a chick in a guy's body…. How he got Hungary I don't know."* Will be the first interviewee.

China: Erm… well I'll call him (her, it, thing…?) up next chapter because he's "exploring America". *teehee aru*

America: WTF DUDE! Unmanly! Dude in my country hell no. how'd he get through customs? I'm sure there's a test for that.

China: Well, y'know summer home? But yeah, I guess for this chapter we'll interview… Urahara aru. *sigh*

America: My drinking buddy! He's manlier than Austria by a lot! He's dating a cat lady….*meow face* SO HERE WE GO!

China: So here's Urahara aru!

*fan girl screams and claps*

Urahara: WHATS UP BITCHES!

China: Umm, hello to you too aru? *sighs and mumbles "Country bumpkin!"*

America: URAHARA MY BUDDY MY PAL! *tackle hugs*

Urahara: HOLY SHIT! *pries America off*

China: So… question time aru! *avoids conflict*

America: Where's the cat lady and why didn't you share the drinks?

Urahara: Cause when you drink vodka crazy shit happens.

China: You went drinking with Russia didn't you aru! I try to warn people not to but it never works. Why must he look so cuddly aru?

America: Really dude. Just… no.

Urahara: I think only you think that.

China: I know cute aru. *glares* and the fan girls will kill you if you think otherwise.

America: Only yours. Not mine.

China: *cough "Your fans are all yaoi tards... well besides the authoresses aru" cough*

America: Most of the yaoi fans are from Europe...

China: Actually according to statistics there's more in Asia- never mind…. China totally doesn't have the largest internet population aru….. Well back to the questions aru!

America: Worst day ever?

Urahara: When I was banned from Soul Society….. Frickin' Aizen.

China: I thought you were the optimistic one Al! I guess I have to ask, best day aru?

America: I was just listening to Korn.

Urahara: When I was training Ichigo and I put him in the hole. His face was priceless.

China: Dealing out the harshness aru! So how did you dispose of the Hogyoku aru?

Urahara: I pulled the tag off a mattress.

China: No really aru.

Urahara: A dollop of pixie dust….

China: Ahhh, avoiding the question because Aizen is backstage aru?

Urahara: Perhaps…..

America: Did you get the dust from Iggy? Or do you mean drugs?

Urahara: *smirks* I'll never tell.

China: *hugging panda bag* KAWAIIIIII ARU!

America: Where'd that come from?

Urahara: WTF?

China: I actually don't know, I found it next to Panda-san aru.

America: RUSSIA STRIKES AGAIN!

Urahara: Dun dun dunnnnn!

America: *flips over chair uses it as barricade* I HAVE NUKES DUDE!

Russia: There's much hostility in this studio, da?

China: Umm, sure… So what's with the bag aru?

Russia: You like it, da?

China: Mei….

Russia: Kolkolkol. *fades into darkness*

Urahara: Hollow!

America: COME BACK YOU DAMN COMMIE!

China: That wasn't very nice aru.

America: Well too bad. *sticks out tongue*

Urahara: So I guess that's all for today!

China, America, and Urahara: See you next time!

Nation Encyclopedia with Gin Ichimaru

Gin: Well today we'll be learning about my home! Japan! *points at blackboard*

*picture of japan pops up on screen*

Gin: This is Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan. He's been very… sick lately. I mean you'd think winning the world cup would make him better but noooooo.

America: You rooted for me? *happy face*

Gin: Quite the opposite actually, I was hoping for England to win.

America: Thanks dude. *mopes and walks away* IM GOING TO MCDONALDS NOBODYS GETTING ANY CAUSE OF THE BRIT!

China: Get me a chicken sammich aru!

America: *sighs* Damn most favored nation status. Fine I'll get you a chicken burger.

Gin: Well thanks for ruining my screen time guys. See you next time fan girls and boys!


End file.
